Enchanted
by Demon-Maid-Nova-Jigoku
Summary: Aoki Lapis reflects on how they met, and how they came to be, and how she managed to have such a wonderful relationship with a wonderful man.


**Hello everyone! It's been awhile since I've posted anything. But I had this idea after singing Owl City's cover of 'Enchanted' by Taylor Swift, and I just had to write this. This is my first fic for Vocaloids, and I really wanted to do one for my favorite couple. So yeah, here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yohioloid or Aoki Lapis or Vocaloids. They all belong to their respective owners!**

**~ Enchanted ~**

It didn't take much for her to fall for him, not in the slightest. And it wasn't hard for her either. In fact, it may have been one of the easiest things in the world that she's ever had to do. She never expected that somehow, this one boy would change the world for her, in ways that she couldn't even hope to imagine without feeling like everything would go wrong within seconds.

But he did, and she's never been more grateful, or happy. He made her feel safe and warm. Any insecurities or quirks that normal people wouldn't be able to deal with, he took in stride and accepted each and every one of her faults, and the only thing he did about it was shower her with more affection. She constantly wondered how she was so blessed to meet him.

It was a simple delivery of flowers that brought them together. He heard her sing, and was hooked to the gentle, sweet voice she sang with. From there he decided he wanted to sing with her, and that was how they kept in touch. It was only later on, when she went to school, did she see him once more, walking with upperclassman. Her senpai in the same school she went to. Was it a coincidence, or was it inevitability? Honestly, she thought it was the latter.

When he had learned that she went to the same school as him, he was overjoyed. Often, he would scan the halls for her short form and her unmistakable multicolored hair of light blue, blue, and purple. Everytime he picked her out of the crowd, he made it his mission to call out to her. She would hear his voice and flush in embarrassment, knowing that his dark crimson eyes were bright, and his blonde blonde hair would slightly fall in front them. She would always be frightened of looking him in the eyes with her own, turquoise and sky blue colored ones. Those deep pools of rose red would pull her in, and make her flustered and incoherent, well, more incoherent than she was on a normal basis. In truth, Aoki Lapis was afraid of what those eyes could do if she let herself fall into them, like she wanted to so many times.

And then, he asked her out. It was at the end of the school day, and he called out to her, as he always did. This time, she went to him, telling herself that all she wanted was a reprieve from trying to weave her way through her taller peers. When she was next to him, he had asked to go out with her, and she accepted. Their first date. After that one date, her resolve began to melt faster than she meant it to, and she let herself be led by him, and he let himself be caught by her captivating smiles, her ocean eyes, and her voice sweeter than anything he's ever heard.

And it wasn't being together was hard for them. In fact, it was so very easy for them. They just had to make sure that Lapis' sister didn't get wind of it. She was a bit on the meaner side and didn't like him at all. And even though Lapis never liked to upset her sister, she really wanted to be with him as well, so she kept him and her a secret from her sister, to be safe.

Despite the secrecy, the dates they went on were normal ones, like amusement parks, cafes, the trips to the karaoke bar, and as often as possible he'd ask her to sing, and she would, and he'd sing with her. And everything would be perfect.

Looking back on it, their courtship was an easy one with little stress, except for the occasional sister scare and a friend that hated anyone who was his love interest. But it worked. He gave her the confidence boost she needed, the love and acceptance she coveted and craved and that she hadn't gotten until he came around. She gave him happiness, and another reason to keep singing, and someone to protect more than anything in the world, something he didn't know he needed until he met his fragile little princess. And somehow, she became his muse, and he couldn't see himself without her: she couldn't either.

As Lapis thought about these things, she curled up beside her boyfriend, her head resting on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her small waist, and their free hands intertwined between them. He hummed a song softly, as not to disturb her.

"Hey Lapis?" he spoke up, looking at his much tinier girlfriend. She looked up at him, a smile on her lips.

"Yes Yohio-kun?" she replied, looking up at him from her current position of her head on his shoulder. He smiled at her and opened his mouth, singing.

"_I was so enchanted to meet you"_he sang and chuckled lightly at the blush that dusted her cheeks.

"_I was enchanted to meet you too_" she sang back, as best as she could in English. He beamed down at her and leaned down, his lips brushing her own in a soft, sweet kiss. It was an enchanting encounter, to meet each other, and it would continue to be enchanting, because that's how they were, how their relationship was. It was magical, and warm, and perfect, because they were together. And that was all that mattered.

~ Fin ~

**Please read and review! I love reviews!**


End file.
